Federation of Robotics For a New Tomorrow (FoRFaNT)
This article is about the faction known as FoRFaNT. For the character, please see Foster Forfant. The Federation of Robotics For a New Tomorrow, known as FoRFaNT, specializes in creating advanced technology not thought possible. Founded by Foster Forfant in 2006, they have made technology that was predicted not to exist until the next century, or even the next millennium. They have created thousands of innovations and inventions throughout their lifespan, despite having only existed for ten years, and have earned the people's trust. However, people are suspicious of them, and have a right to be. Founding FoRFaNT Foster Forfant founded FoRFaNT after his father Fester Forfant suffered a near fatal accident after falling into a trash compacter. During the incident, virtually every bone in Fester's body was broken, yet he miraculously survived, losing all motor function below his head. In response, Foster founded FoRFaNT to attempt to make cybernetic augmentations to help his dad regain his ability to live the life he used to, spending millions of dollars he and his dad had earned working and running businesses. However, just as his cybernetics experiments yielded fruitful results, Fester died in the hospital from blood loss. Despite this, Foster remained virtually untouched, and continued his research. FoRFaNT Becomes a Militant Force In 2009, Foster's crew discovered that they could make cybernetics for use in the military, replacing the lost limbs of a fallen soldier and ushering them back into duty, or replacing a normal soldier's limbs and body to turn them into an augmented super soldier. These developments turned FoRFaNT into a weapons development lab of sorts, and soon, armies around the world demanded more technology. To compensate for demands, Foster founded FoRFaNT Weapons Research and Development (ForWaRD), which soon became a military power in its own right due to its staff of high ranking military officers and weapons experts. Trust FoRFaNT After years of providing helpful technology in the medical and militant fields, Foster decided to move forward with turning FoRFaNT into a household name, starting with the invention of the hoverboard, the first self-driving car with a 100% reliability rating, holophones, and other such futuristic devices. However, what would strike their trust with the people would be Foster's run for leader of Hoep. After becoming Hoep's leader, he installed a new form of government ran by FoRFaNT and worked to rebuild Hoep in FoRFaNT's image, turning it into a massive booming hypercity, whom's technology was beyond compare. Between this time and the beginning of Hell on Earth's story, FoRFaNT did other such things such as standardizing self driving hovercars, inventing prototype human teleporters, and ending all war. FoRFaNT Shows Its True Colors: The Story Begins After taking over the world, Foster and his Federation became a world power. However, Xavier Boros's arrival sparked controversy after he was soon discovered to be Joseph Bigham, the creator of the world of Hoep. Debates soon sparked over whether Xavier should be the true ruler of Hoep or not, and Foster realized that he would have to take action if he wanted to avoid a rebellion. In response, Foster launches a drone attack on a riot near FoRFaNT HQ, killing almost everyone who supported Xavier. Xavier and a group of assailants soon realize it as an act of terror, and work to break up the attack. At this time, Xavier officially ends his short lived alliance with FoRFaNT. Soon after, it is discovered that FoRFaNT was originally created as a means to take over the world Joseph had created, and that the story about Fester Forfant was actually a cover-up; Foster let his father die without help. FoRFaNT's Attempts to Stop Joseph Even before Joseph's arrival, FoRFaNT had been attempting to stop him from removing FoRFaNT from power after it was discovered he had plans to write an ending for the anime where FoRFaNT falls. It started with Foster making an apparatus known as the Mirror of Reality in an attempt to keep Joseph from ever interfering. This device would allow Foster to send an agent into the real world. There, the mirror would act as a portal back to the world of Hoep, allowing FoRFaNT to keep Joseph from writing out an ending that would result in Foster's fall from power. Joseph, unknowing of this, obtains the Mirror of Reality from the agent, setting Foster's plan into motion. After Joseph's (Xavier's) arrival in the world of Hoep, Foster attempted to establish a relationship with Joseph, hiring him as a law enforcer and supplying him with FoRFaNT technology in order to use him as a tool. However, after Joseph's cover is blown, Foster's plan is blown to smithereens, and he is forced to make an attempt to reclaim the Twelve Sacred Gemstones to make a device capable of changing time, allowing Foster to retain power while removing Joseph from the picture. In the meantime, however, he attempts to kill him and the Union of the Sacred Gemstones. Trivia * The name "Forfant" was actually planned out before the acronym "FoRFaNT" came to be. Joseph came up with the acronym after thinking that Forfant needed a meaning to it. * The date of FoRFaNT's founding is actually a reference to FoRFaNT's evil; the last number in the date, month, and year is six. (0'6'/0'6'/200'6') * FoRFaNT is the only faction in Hell on Earth that exists before the main story begins, yet still appears as an influential part of the main story.